Leaving me
by JAMBERLOVERFOREVER
Summary: Liam is leaving elm tree, will Elektra and Liam tell each other how they feel?


**DISCLAIMER JAMBERLOVERFOREVER DOES NOT OWN SOTB**

_Elektra POV_

Dear journal,  
I can't believe, he's leaving. He's really leaving, And all because of that stupid brother of his. You lot are probably wondering who i'm talkin' about, well I will give you a hint, he has a cockney accent, amazing, silky and soft brown hair, and the most gorgeous, brown eyes that are just so hypnotising, it takes all my energy not to just stare into them all day.  
If you still haven't got the clue of who I like- no scratch that love, it is the one and only Liam o'donovan. Yes, that Liam, the one who on my first day I pushed over a bloody pool table. Great first impression. But from then on my impression went from, bad to worse, I constantly annoyed him by pranking him, and I kept on putting on the act that I hated him. And now he's leaving, and these feelings will stay buried away forever.  
End of journal entry.  
Right, I know what you lot are thinkin', omg Elektra has a diary thats, so girly, well its not a diary so jokes on you. Just in case you where wondering it is a journal, with a lock, where I write deep personal feelings, but bare in mind it is a journal, as I have never had, nor will have a diary.  
"DINNERRRRRR" crap, I gotta put my dia- journal somewhere, under my pillow. Ok, good, now I just hope no one finds it.

_Liam POV_

I am leavin' tomorrow I can't wait, although don't tell anyone, but i'm gonna miss it 'ere, as it's the only place that's ever felt like'ome, and i'm gonna miss my best mate Frank. But ya know what I decided that when everyone is at dinner, i'm gonna steel Elektra's diary, we all know she 'as one, even though she claims it's a journal.  
"DINNERRRRRR" damn, that lady can shout, but anyway time to put my plan into action.  
I can 'ear everyone from up 'ere, perfect. I'm going into Elektra's room, now where would she put it? I lifted up her pillow and it was there? That was almost to easy, maybe she was in a rush or somthin'.  
Ok most recent entry  
Dear journal,  
I can't believe, he's leaving. He's really leaving, And all because of that stupid brother of his. You lot are probably wondering who i'm talkin' about, well I will give you a hint, he has a cockney accent, amazing, silky and soft brown hair, and the most gorgeous, brown eyes that are just so hypnotising, it takes all my energy not to just stare into them all day.  
If you still haven't got the clue of who I like- no scratch that love, it is the one and only Liam o'donovan. Yes, that Liam, the one who on my first day I pushed over a bloody pool table. Great first impression. But from then on my impression went from, bad to worse, I constantly annoyed him by pranking him, and I kept on putting on the act that I hated him. And now he's leaving, and these feelings will stay buried away forever.  
End of journal entry.  
I dropped the journal in shock, Elektra likes me, YYEEEESSSSS, I mean cool Liam, totally cool, but anyway, OMG she likes me back, i'm so happy squeee, yes I am aware of what a girl I just sounded like then, anyway I have to talk to her.  
I went downstairs still in shock and quietly asked "Elektra, can I talk to you privately." That earned a few wolf whistles so I told 'em to shove off.  
Elektra said yes, weirdly. i'm still in shock, have I mentioned that Elektra frikin' LOVES ME?  
"HELLO ANYBODY THERE?" Elektra screamed in my face.  
"Huh?"  
"Liam what do you want."  
"I-I uh, um" dammit i'm messing this up, "whatever i'm leaving" she said, crap Liam get a hold of yourself, before she got away, I grabbed her hand, spun her around and kissed her, it was amazing, and she kissed back she actually kissed back. When we stopped kissing 'cause come on, even I need to breathe, I asked her "Elektra, will you be my girlfriend?" I closed my eyes waiting for rejection, "Yes", "Oh o-, wait yes", "Yes", that was all it took for me to kiss her, again, and let me tell you, I felt fireworks.  
**The end.**  
**I attempted to do a cockney accent on Liam, it didn't work :(**

**Please review :)**


End file.
